You're Welcome
by DeangirlSam1212
Summary: This story is dedicated to Rachel, the 1st victim of the U.S.'s worst school shooting in history. There is a school shooting at Sam and Dean's new school and Dean thinks he needs to save everyone inside. But will it cost him his life. Hurt!Heroic!Dean Worried!Concerned!Sam


-I have this theory that if one person can go out of their way to show compassion, then it will start a chain reaction of the same-Rachel Scott

Okay, I'm dedicating this one-shot to Rachel Scott.

The 1st to be shot at the U.S.'s worst school shooting. She was deeply loved and had a bright future. We are all very sorry she was the star that stopped shining. Though her light hasn't gone out completely in 'Rachel's Challenge' learn more this at

Compassion is the greatest form of love humans have to offer-Rachel Scott

YOU'RE WELCOME

Sam pouted in the passenger seat of the Impala.

'Dean is such an asshole,' he thought gloomily.

His big brother drove the car with that annoying as hell smirk plastered on his tan face.

As he parked by their temporary school Sam jumped out before the car even stopped.

"You're such a jerk," he yowled over his shoulder.

Dean bellowed a whole-hearted laugh that echoed through the hallway until he enetered his class.

Sam squeezed his hands into fists, he scampered away to the bathroom.

Rushing to the sink he shoved his hands under it's cool spray.

Unclenching his knuckles it revealed sloppily painted hot pink polished nails.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Sam scrubbed franticly to rid his fingers of the rosy colored nightmare.

Good thing it hadn't been on there more then 15 minutes. The paint came right off.

Sam angrily huffed and stepped into his classroom.

Plopping down in his chair he immediately pulled out his notebook and pencil and began to take notes.

Unlike Dean, Sam loved to take notes and learn about the knowledge the knowledge the world had to offer.

Sam was right in the middle of notes when he heard what most people would mistake as fireworks but he had been around guns his whole life and knew better.

That was a gunshot!

Sam's eyes widened and he gasped in alarm.

The teacher, , mirrored his movements and urgently whispered "Under your desks, now!"

Obeying her orders he crawled under the block of wood called his desk and hugged his knees.

'I hope Dean will be okay'

Sam scanned the room for any escape routes.

The only ones was the door and the window.

He couldn't use the window because he couldn't leave Dean so he decided to go with the door.

Sam stared at the door trying to come up with the best way to escape when all of the sudden it swung open.

Two male teenagers stalked in with a grin smeared widely on each of their faces.

The children whimpered in fright, shrinking back and closing in on themselves.

His desk was set near the edge of the classroom. Closest to the door. Seeing his chance of escape he hurriedly crept out the door.

Glancing back he sighed.

Sam hated leaving them, but he had to find Dean first.

That was 1st priority.

Sliding silently down the empty hallway worry crept rapidly into his wandering mind.

Blinded by his thoughts he turned a corner and collided with someone. Expecting the worst he quickly looked up at the person to find it wearing Dean's visage.

"Dean! I was coming to look for you. Are you okay?" Sam exclaim, followed by a question.

"Yea, I'm fine. You?" Dean asked patting Sam down. Checking for injuries. "Yes, yes, Dean. I'm fine," Sam said ignoring his big brother's hands.

2 gunshots echoed through the halls. They straightened immediately and Dean scooped Sam up into his arms.

Due to the situation, Sam didn't fight him.

Because truth was he wasn't just scared, he was terrified. Quivering subtly he buried his face into Dean's neck and inhaled shakily. Dean wrapped an arm around his torso protectively and walked stealthily down the hallway.

"Hey!" They heard a shout and spun around to see another man with auburn hair and eyes.

The man lifted his gun and pointed. Dean set his little brother down and whispered "Run!"

They flew down the hallway towards the door with the loud booms of gunshots following their every step.

Suddenly one shot rang out above all the rest. Dean, with a yelp, stumbled to the ground, trembling. His hands covered his red painted shoulder.

"Go, Sammy," he urged, wincing.

Sam just hurried to where his brother had fallen and firmly said "I'm not leaving without you." Hearing that he forced himself up through all the pain and staggered forwards.

"Come on then," he grumbled.

They burst through the glass door and hid in the bushes. Then they heard the releaving sound of police vehicles.

Turning their heads they saw the cars park in a circle around the school.

Policemen started pouring out and flooding the grass and sidewalk.

Dean turned his head to look at Sam with a determined visage and said "Sam, I have to get back in there and help the other kids. Now you need to stay out here, got it?" Without waiting for Sam's sure to come 'No!' he stood the younger kid up and pushed him towards the cops.

Once in their line of sight they immediately snatch him and Sam watched helplessly while Dean rushed back into the danger-filled building.

Dean, padded as quiet as whisper, retracing his steps he just took to escape the building.

His wounded shoulder forgotten, he entered the classroom to be met with wide eyed frightened 6th graders.

"Shh," he sounded. "Come on, quick." And one by one he led the children out of the classroom. As silently as a class of 15 students could possibly manage they crept on tiptoes down to the glass doors separating them from the much wanted freedom.

Dean held back and watched until every student had pushed their way out the door and into the outside world.

Then again he followed the trail back down the hallway to get the rest of the classes out to safety.

Sam waited quietly with tears threatening to run down his cheeks as the 5th class scrambled franticly out the door. They all ran to their families outstretched arms and most began to sob.

He looked up hopefully though deep in his heart he knew Dean would not follow.

Dean wouldn't leave that building until every single student was out and safe.

He flinched as another of the endless clamor of gunshots rang through the air, wondering which one would suddenly turn Dean's world black.

Sam then heard his brother's name being used reputedly behind him. Turning his head and focusing his hearing on the freed students he realized most of them were talking about his brother.

"Yea, that new kid Dean, He just busted right through that door and started grabbing us and running."

"His legs and arm were bleeding but he ran like it was nothing."

"Gunboy just popped up out of nowhere. Pointing his gun at our heads but Dean wouldn't take any of it.

He knocked the guy one and he fled as fast as lightening. But he didn't leave without getting Dean right in the side. Dean fell to the ground clutching his side but he just sprung right back up and said it was just a scratch. He so brave!"

All the voices just made him more proud to be his hero's brother. But all the more worried about him.

More and more student came out injured and covered in blood. Though the flow of them was slowly abating.

'He must be getting the last ones out.' Sam thought as he bent over, setting his elbows on his knees.

Then the sound of bullets meeting air as they left the gun abruptly stopped.

The world was drenched in the silence as it seemed to cease, waiting for what would happen next.

Three gunshots cried loudly and again they were met with utter silence.

A few moments passed and he was beginning to think those last few shot had just ended his big brother. Then the door slowly opened and the crowed seemed to hold the breath as they waited to see who would be revealed.

A blood soaked leg came into view. Followed by the, in identical condition, body.

"It's him!" A girl's whimpery cry squealed behind Sam.

And it was true.

Under the mess of blood and gore, was the trembling exhausted visage of his brother.

"There dead," he rasped and collapsed to the ground.

Dean pushed the door open to let the last class disappear to safety.

He had gone through each and every classroom and emptied it's contents out the exit.

Whenever a teacher mentioned his age he just shoved them out the door without a word.

He turned around to go check for stragglers when his path was blocked by the auburn hair and eyes shooter. He glanced to his right and realized he was surrounded.

Though he was already severely hurt. He had been shot in his left arm, both legs [they were both just grazed so he could still walk] and his hand had been shot.

He could see he had no choice but to fight. Grinning he cocked his head back towards the auburn. "I guess I'll just have to dance with you then," he snarled and lunged.

Dean grabbed the arm with the gun and twisted, he then shoved his elbow into the auburn's face. As the boy fell he snatched the gun from his hand.

Pain pierced through his whole body as shots went off.

'They don't want to kill me,' he realized. 'They want me to suffer,' spinning on his heels the bullets flying at him stopped when they realized he had a gun.

They stood there staring at eachother for what felt like hours.

Then Dean huffed "I'm sick of this game," and before they could even blink a bullet placed itself in all 3 of the boys heads.

Watching as their body's crumbled to the ground he dropped the gun and walked to the door.

Stopping outside he looked to the crowed and mumbled "They're dead," and he fell into the night.

Sam watched in horror as the ambulance that held the burden, that was his brother, drove away.

He had tried to climb in with him but he was not allowed to follow.

Suddenly he felt too exhausted to even stand. Sam stumbled to his knees. Looking down he saw the red soaking his pant's leg.

He had been so worried about Dean he hadn't felt that he had been hurt too.

And with another sway he fell to the concrete.

Dean lay in cottony softness as he stared blankly up at the tiled filled ceiling.

'Is Sam Okay?'

'Where's Dad?'

'How'd I get In a hospital?'

He worried himself with questions as he waited for his special visitors.

Dean heard small paddings of small footsteps entering his room.

Looking over he saw little Sammy with a clean white bandage dressed around a leg.

"Sam, you okay?" He asked. Sam just ignored the question, walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"Doctor said we could leave when you woke up. Dad sent me up here to get you." Sam explained as he pulled away.

"He did? Well, come one! What are you waiting for? I hate hospitals."

Sam chuckled and looked up at Dean as he hopped out of bed. Reaching out to steady himself when the world tilted. "Yea, I know. I just have something to show you 1st."

The younger child pulled Dean's hand over to the shining window.

Peering through the glass to see and crowed of people clustered together holding up gigantic signs with his name marked on it along with some form of saying 'Thank you.'

All the people cheered when they saw him.

Smiling he reached over and snatched the doctors clipboard and scribbled the words in big letters

"YOU'RE WELCOME."

Again this is all totally dedicated to the beloved Rachel Scott.

I would love it if you would look up more about this amazing girl who changed the world.

Reviews are loved but not needed for this fic. This one was just for the fun of doing it.

And I just felt like doing something for Rachel. You know. No matter how small it is at least I did something.

I am also doing a walk for 'Rachel's Challenge' from one end of my town to the other.


End file.
